


【翔润/R】PREY

by Dorisss0203



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 03:49:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21451549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorisss0203/pseuds/Dorisss0203
Relationships: 翔润 - Relationship
Kudos: 18





	【翔润/R】PREY

所以说，恶趣味这种事情是没有下限的。

被樱井翔做醒的某天，松本润捂着脸默默想道。他睡得很沉，前几天刚连熬几天夜才交了份自己尚且满意的初稿，也懒得再做校对工作就直接发给了负责编辑，噼里啪啦地扔过去一串指示就干脆地做起了甩手掌柜，还没忘对生田斗真发一条撒娇般的语音，在那边的人还在发楞的前一刻就刷地关了手机，开始了他睡得昏天黑地的美妙休息日。作家的工作时间本就灵活多变，松本虽是个克己的性子也逃不过灵感的制约，小灯泡就好比喜欢捣蛋的小家伙神出鬼没，他也只好耐着性子不断调整自己的作息以配合这些天才的点子，要是偶尔抓住了MJ老师接下来的某本书里核心诡计的影子——哪怕是箭在弦上和樱井做爱的时候，他也能立马把人推到一边抓上一件衣服把自己裹起来就开始打开电脑码字，虽然这样做的结果通常对松本润来说都会不太美好。

总之他不太清明的脑子里冲刺般闪过一个个乱七八糟的念头，最后只剩下了下身饱胀的、源源不断并且不可忽视占据了主要地位的感受，当然是他熟悉不过的性快感。刚睡醒一向很弱的作家先生完全处于下位，他的友人又是某种意义上的control freak，一向乐于在两人独处的时间把恶劣的本质展现得淋漓尽致。松本倒是习惯宠他，依着那人的性子寻求刺激，乐在其中的同时也感到难言的兴奋，更何况他现在还紧紧含着樱井的性器，谁知道他为什么会睡得这么死，一连让男人做了清理扩张还直接插了进去，操弄了老半天才清醒？

“嗯、啊……翔くん……？”

“我在。”樱井低低地回他，“抱歉，我太想你了。”

既然说了前几天是截稿期，自然他和樱井也许久没见面了——可是平时也没见这位立派的大学教授有多饥渴，在女学生里还对他性冷淡的传闻颇有二三（多半都是出于他对学生追求的拒绝，而且是毫不留情地）。松本恍惚间觉得奇怪，虽然说从身体到心里他的确是在渴求着樱井翔的，但他也并不会说去抗拒两人间久违的性事，这样的樱井陌生中透着他无法抗拒的吸引力，男性的荷尔蒙充斥在两人之间，激烈凶狠的动作下却隐藏着那人一贯的温柔。不过他怎么说也没有想过樱井会一个招呼也不打就这么出现在他的公寓，然后简单粗暴地把自己直接做到清醒。

“怎么……”

疑虑还在松本的脑子里打转，自然是不够专心的，更别谈有什么迎合的意味，樱井在他身上啧了一声又用力顶了几下甬道深处，不断地磨蹭着内壁某处的凸起，他找这地方找了不知道有多少次了，完全能够熟练地掌握怎么轻而易举就能把松本干得软了腰连连求饶。这个动作颇有几分恼怒的意味，松本被那人这个紧贴耳廓的低音炮吓得浑身一震，他和樱井翔之间的性事向来和谐，被调教好的身体远比他平日里的傲娇个性诚实，他被操得无意识发出几声呜咽，夹紧了穴里不断抽插出水声的粗硬。

樱井随之也闷哼了一声，收紧了环在他腰间的手臂，松本这才意识到他现在是以一个多么羞耻的姿势被人按着做爱的——樱井翔完全覆在他身上，一手撑着床，用力后小臂肌肉漂亮得让他几乎移不开视线；他也知道男人喜欢他的腰，捏着纤细柔软腰际的手掌火热而不怎么安分，溜到敏感的后背随意地摩擦几下脊柱就能让松本很快受不住。正如现在他被插得快要高潮，扭着身子想要逃开却被樱井一把按住，包裹在西裤里的膝盖强硬地分开友人想要合拢的双腿，松本的下身被高高架起，白嫩的脚踝不知怎么被樱井换了个姿势捏住抬高，腿间一片粘腻，泥泞的小穴贪婪地吞吐着肉棒，混着暧昧色情的水声，交合处仿佛都被抽插拍打出了白沫。他看到樱井粗大的柱身在他被掰开的臀间反复抽动着，不时整根插入激出松本更多的蜜液，而皮肤过分白皙的身体在这样的对待下无疑是更加是对眼球的刺激，雪白的挺翘在细瘦的腰肢衬托下更显丰腴，对上樱井的视线时他模模糊糊地看到对方似乎吞咽了口唾沫，眼神深沉，只好撇过头去，徒留给男人一张泛着红晕的脸蛋和通红的耳尖。

这时樱井的手挪到他的两瓣，揉捏的手法意外的色情，松本还来不及思考他是从什么片子里学来的，好不容易得来的清明感就被汹涌的情潮吞没殆尽。敏感的肌肤禁不住刺激，一个个手印和咬痕青青紫紫地烙在他的身上，仿佛是打下专属自己的印记，圈地似的，樱井又凑过来啃咬他的胸口，松本一下子没忍住叫了两声，只觉得下身的冲刺更加凶狠。樱井远比他更清楚松本的身体，毛茸茸的脑袋埋在他的胸前舔舐轻咬着乳首，粉嫩得不似成年男性，被疼爱过后又会充血挺立，可爱得不行。他感到樱井刻意不去折磨他早已挺起的乳尖，却一个劲地撕咬轻舔着一旁的小痣和乳晕，让空虚的对比更加难耐，松本下意识地恳求着对方不要再玩了，无助地喃喃他的名字，开口的时候才意识到自己喉咙干涩，叫声又软糯奶气无比，“翔、翔くん——”

他的两只手倒是没被束缚住，却无意识间被摆放到身体两侧露出一个强行暴露的姿势，松本觉得羞耻的同时更加兴奋起来，肉穴热情蠕动着吸附上不断捅入的阴茎。过于窄紧的穴道哪怕是做足了润滑也被樱井的肉棒塞得满满当当，每次抽出再插入都裹挟着他难以抗拒的痛感和饱胀，耻毛扎得他敏感的臀间有些不适；快感如海浪般打在他开始痉挛的小腿根，松本感觉理智逐渐回笼却又被樱井拉进欲望的深渊，他无法控制自己身体愈发骚浪的反应，情色的水声咕叽咕叽地响着，伴随着男人饱满的囊袋拍打在自己臀部的声音格外淫靡，好似这些也能成为密闭昏暗的室内里那股弥漫着的暧昧荷尔蒙和体液的腥味。

“等一下、等……啊…现在、嗯……”

他一句话说得支离破碎的，为了更高质量的睡眠，他睡前把卧室里的窗帘都一一拉好了，不透光的布料对外界的天色没有半点暗示之意，也没办法去确认现在的时间。松本在越来越强烈的快感下感到自己逐渐失去了对这具身体的控制，敏感点被不断地戳弄，饱满胀大的龟头一次次破开他饥渴的媚肉摩擦带来无限的欢愉，吸吮着的小穴仿佛不知餍足的小嘴渴求着更多的性刺激。他张了张嘴想要说些什么，嘴唇却即刻被樱井袭来的唇封住，松本一向喜欢接吻，便主动分开唇齿和那两瓣丰满的心形纠缠。大脑还是混沌的，松本从鼻腔里发出几声闷哼，冲出红唇的呻吟甜美而粘腻，还没来得及成形又被樱井尽数吞下，他伸出舌尖戳向男人搅动着的舌头，下身也抬得更高，顺着樱井的抽动扭着腰刻意去迎合两人之间愈发激烈的性爱，讨好似的。他勃起的阴茎在两人贴近的小腹间磨蹭着，高高翘起颤抖着吐出更多的爱液，也胀得愈发粗硬通红，松本不安地动了动，在分开双唇的瞬间下意识在高潮来临的前一刻屏住了呼吸。

“别忍着。”

樱井这时捏住他的下巴再次和他接吻，含糊不清地警告他，他太过熟悉松本过分私密的性癖，习惯性在窒息中达到高潮虽然对他追求刺激和享乐的性子很搭，但他每每这时还是会有些紧张，担心松本哪次真的会喘不上气来。被撬开的唇齿间冲入甜美的氧气，松本伸直了脖颈射在对方的小腹上，樱井附身去在他线条优美的锁骨处留下一小块红痕，咬着他的脖子也粗喘着把自己饱胀到极限的性器抽了出来，想要射在那人的腿根却被松本一把揽住了脖子，“不要、不要出去……啊、射在里面……！”

他的教授先生沉默了一瞬，掐在松本腰间的手更加用力，他已经能够想象明天那片脆弱的雪白上青紫的痕迹，不过这种情况下他那引以为傲的大脑已经不再思考这些了，冒着烟的理智烧断了樱井脑子里紧绷的最后一根弦。他咬着牙再次狠狠地插入，摆动着腰胯猛力地操干着已经神志不清的人，强行将松本的高潮延长，力道大得仿佛能将双丸尽数塞入，“……那你就夹好了。”

“呜、啊……”

松本发出一声哀鸣，奶声奶气地像那只樱井经常在房东家逗弄的小猫，他被刺激地流出几滴生理泪水，半勃的性器随着樱井的动作抖动着再次射出一点，高潮后酸软无力的身子迅速瘫软下去，男人眼疾手快地一把接住他悬空的腰身。樱井搂着他的肩缓缓把自己抽了出来，涌出的白浊顺着重力滴落在干净的床单上，然后把人小心翼翼地放下，像是守护着什么珍宝般亲吻松本颤动着的睫毛，那人看上去下一刻又能陷入沉睡。

一边摇着松本的肩让他清醒一点，再睡下去也确实不太好，他承认自己的确在某些方面有着无法反驳的占有欲和控制欲，松本平日里也会顺着他的心意来陪他真的把些许“变态性欲”的爱好化为现实。但是樱井也可以保证，咨询侦探也好还是本格推理也罢，他作为正常的三十代男人不过是需要一些发泄压力的方式，SM也好还是情趣的各式play，特别是直面过那些血腥的黑色深渊后。谁也不是圣人，松本当然也清楚这一点，他之所以一直陪伴在樱井身边出那些偶尔他也难以承受的现场，不仅是出自两人间那份隐秘的爱意，更多的还是想要守护他为数不多的理性——为什么樱井副教授会选择研究犯罪，哪怕从未承认过，他其实也再清楚不过了。

“翔くん，”被他扶起来之后的松本看起来还有些不太清醒，他揉着眼睛挣扎着想要去抱对方，手指蹭到樱井的胸口后又着迷般地揉捏上男人锻炼良好的胸肌，嗓子还有些沙哑，“今天怎么了？”

“你为什么不接我的电话？”

樱井看他一眼答非所问，他来得匆忙连衣服都没脱就上了床和松本做爱，这么一番折腾下来那套整洁优雅的昂贵西装自然是不能再穿了，更不用说松本射在他身上的精液了。完全报废的衣服被他脱下后随意地扔到一边，松本眨巴着大眼睛打量着对方包裹在合体西装下的完美躯体逐渐出现在眼前，又嬉笑着去摸那人弧度特别的肩，也不顾自己下身尚未完全闭合的小穴里还在不断流出的浑浊液体，分不清主人的体液被樱井暧昧地勾起恶意地涂抹在对方的大腿根，更为他添了一分淫靡的色彩。他的副教授贴过去把人搂在怀里，尖下巴搁在对方的颈窝胡乱地蹭着松本微微汗湿的卷发，他之前把留长的黑发剪短后边格外清爽，简直像是逆回了过去那个漂亮清秀的少年般，完全不似二十八九的青年了。

一边还在摸着松本染成金棕色的细软发丝，樱井伸手去拿被对方搁在床头的手机，果然是关机状态，他好整以暇地看着有些不自在的松本一眼淡定地开了机，大大的时间闪动着告诉他已经睡到了第二天清晨，以及数十个红点的未接来电、好几条来自樱井翔的短信。

“啊……”松本噎了片刻，他对上樱井带着点深沉笑意的眼神默默往后挪了一点，结结巴巴地道歉。樱井挑起一边的眉毛打量着他，害羞的大作家最后还是老实下来，也不再躲避他可能面对的事实，大大方方地分开了双腿，拿湿润的上目线对着教授先生撒娇，“对不起嘛…让你担心啦。接下来随便你做好不好？翔くん要对我温柔一点哦。”

樱井叹了口气，他再次抚上松本的腰侧，对方亮晶晶的大眼睛晃得他的大脑再次混沌起来，颈筋微微冒起，“真是拿你没办法啊。”


End file.
